


A Hunter joins the Archives

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Avatar Jon (AKA: Other Entities snag the Archivist) [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Sasha James, Banter, Elias DIES, Found Family, Hunt Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan Sims is Short, M/M, Shenanigans, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Sasha James and her team of Tim Stoker and Martin Blackwood meet an interesting man who seems to want them alive. Jonathan Sims has been a hunter for a long time, maybe he will let himself have friends
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Avatar Jon (AKA: Other Entities snag the Archivist) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818751
Comments: 41
Kudos: 319





	A Hunter joins the Archives

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost done guys I'm SHAKING Alternative Title: Jon is the Office Pet 
> 
> Socials!
> 
> Insta: tea_is_not_them  
> Tumblr: tea-is-not-them

Sasha and Tim and Martin screamed as Sasha was bowled over. They had been trying to find something to stop the unknowing, Martin and Tim not wanting to let Sasha go alone to America. Seconds ticked by until they all took in what was happening, a man with a knife was holding her down. The man looked wild and manic, terrified for his life. He was breathing heavy and eyes flickering everywhere until everyone stayed quiet.

The second the man took the knife from Sasha’s throat, something else tore the man away from their precious archivist. Another man, a shorter one, wasted no time in breaking the man's wrist and knocking him out with a swift punch. He was panting, but there was something almost feral in his gait. His eyes were dilated, the pupil large and seeking. 

The short man stood up and kicked the knife from the unconscious man’s hand. He rolled his shoulder and quickly put his hair up into a bun, before turning to them and blinking a few times in surprise. As if he hadn’t even noticed them there. His eyes go slitted, almost like a cats. 

“Oh. Sorry about that.” He looked back at the man he had knocked out and looked thoughtful before picking up the knife and observing it. It had dried blood all over the blade but the man just hummed and pocketed it. He wore a coat over a button up and a skirt. His boots were covered in mud and something that looked like fresh viscera and blood.

Sasha stood up, touching her throat gently, there was only a scratch there, little beads of red collecting, but ultimately harmless. Still she was still feeling her fight or flight response coarse through her, “Who are you?”

The man looked at her with a curled lip, but the compulsion took over, “Jonathan Sims.”

He shook himself, “Don’t do that again. Please.” The end was tacked on, as if he had only learned how to use manners a month ago. He straightened up before humming and looking them over.

“Sasha James, Archivist right? And.” He looked like he was thinking, before pointing at Tim, “Tim Stoker, Archival Assistant. That makes you Martin Blackwood.” 

“Yes, how did you know that?” Sasha asked, before letting out a yelp of pain. 

Jonathan stepped back from where he had stomped her foot, looking not the least bit apologetic.

“Sorry about that. Again I ask that you don’t compel me. To answer your question, how could I not? You’re quite infamous actually, Ms. James. And your team, pack, assistants, what have you, are well known as well.” Jonathan looked at the unconscious man, and they could all see him thinking. 

“I’ll get back to you in a second.” He said, before anyone could stop him, he had plunged the aforementioned knife right into the unconscious man’s heart, leaving it there as he stood up and checked himself over for blood.

“Holy shit. You’re a murderer.” Tim said before he could stop himself. Marin smacked his shoulder. It was best not to point that out to a man who might be a murderer. 

Jon rolled his eyes, “No. That was a Slaughter Avatar that I had been tracking for a while. He would have killed you three if he wasn’t being followed so. Now. What do you three want?”

\------------

“Jon would you be interested in joining us to stop the apocalypse?” Tim asked, after Sasha had learned her lesson about asking him for the fifth time, her toes were surely bruised. All questions were asked through Tim, because while Sasha could control her compulsions, the hunter had lost trust in her ability to do so. 

Jon blinked, looking thoughtful. He looked over the three of them, as if assessing them in his mind. There was a strange cataloging gaze he held, one that wouldn’t have looked place on Sasha or even Elias. A stare that could feel at home with the Eye. 

“Sure. I’ll keep you all protected, as long as you answer some of my questions. I’ll even give my statement, because I can see that Ms. James needs a pick me up.” Sasha visibly tensed before smiling slightly, a tape recorder turning on. 

\----------

That was how Jon had joined their journey across America to stop the Unknowing. At first he was rather quiet, not speaking but listening to the conversation that was bound to pick up once they just stopped caring what he might think.

When Jon finally spoke up it was when they were passing a random gas station, “This place has free large drinks today.”

They got the hint and this led to the four of them getting free soda’s, and a few snacks that Jon had paid for. They all tried to pay but the hunter just rolled his eyes and slid the cashier his cash. The cashier laughed, and she and Jon exchanged small talk as if they were buddies. It was weird to hear a conversation when one sounded like a posh brit, and the other like a southern waitress. 

“How long have you been in America Jon?” Martin asked, taking a sip of his drink. It was no earl grey tea, but it was nice enough in the heat. 

“Ah only three months, I travel a lot… I do miss London though.” He hummed and looked around. “Well. Unless you all need a place to stay I’ll be heading off.”

Sasha looked around and the three of them felt a little embarrassed, “We don’t actually have a place to stay.”

Jon hummed, “Well. Come on then. You don’t want to be out alone.”

\-----------

Hanging out with Jon was actually an enjoyable affair. He had a gallows sense of humor, he and Tim shared darker jokes. He loved to read, more than anything, and he kept good on his promise to keep them safe. Jon had racked up a startling body count making sure that they were safe. 

“Jon are you ok?” Martin was frantically looking over Jon’s face, forcing him out of his jacket so that he could make sure the other wasn’t bleeding anywhere else. He could be embarrassed about practically making Jon strip later.

Tim was looking over Sasha, who was having a time trying to stop the bleeding on her stomach. She was mostly fine after bandaging up, seeing as Jon had run the perpetrator off, but they were all still stressed when he came back thirty minutes later wounded.

“Yes I am fine Martin. Don’t worry. Are you all right?” He was close into Martin’s space, his eyes searching around to see if any stray claw had nicked him.

“I’m good.”

“Sasha?”

Sasha sighed and took a painkiller, “I’ll be fine. It was more terrifying than painful.”

Tim was fussing over her, and Jon found that he was calmer than he usually was after being ambushed alone. Martin stood up, announced that he was going to make everyone tea before they all got to rest. At this he glared at all three of them. Tim had a grudge against the Circus, so he was more often than not awake with Jon and Sasha planning his revenge. It wasn’t healthy for any of them, and Martin was sadly used to being the caretaker voice of reason.

A few minutes he takes the kettle off as it whistles. He hears footsteps and turns to see Jon grabbing a handful of M&Ms. Martin snickered and Jon looked unimpressed before sticking his tongue out at Martin and sitting on the counter. He wouldn’t have guessed Jon to be one to sit on a counter when first meeting him. He seemed so stiff and rule following. 

“Thank you for the tea.” Jon said softly. His voice was quiet and full of something Martin was trying not to think about. 

“No problem. How’s your hand?”

Jon sighed and put his hand out as it to show Martin. It was bandaged from where he had burned himself killing the woman named Jude Perry. “As good as it can be I suppose.”

He ate M&Ms like an old person, and Martin snickered before setting a mug next to Jon. 

He went to go give Sasha and Tim theirs as well. They would all drink some tea and get some rest and Martin would make damn sure of it.

\--------

They walked in to see Jon standing in front of a book. There was a ghostly figure there, looking like a goth. 

“Call me Gerry. I’ve always wanted my friends to call me that.” His voice was a bit strange, but so was seeing Jon talking to a man who seemingly stepped out of a book.

“Alright Gerry. I’ll burn your page. Thank you for your help.” Jon sounded fond, like one would with an old friend. Jon smiled sadly, and Gerry smiled back, though a little happier. 

Gerry smiled, “Thank you. Take care of your friends and watch the Archivist.”

“I will.” Jon took the book, and closed it. Gerry was gone and Jon went into the bathroom. He burned the book in the bathtub.

\----------

Tim and Sasha were surprised to see Jon sitting on a desk in the archives surrounded by paper’s. Most of them looked older, but he held a few in his lap that looked closer to this century. Martin walked into Tim and apologized before looking just as confused that Jon was there.

Jon looked up, “You think you can get rid of me after a road trip?”

Sasha grinned, “Nope! We’re glad you’re here.” She walked over. Tim followed behind, clapping Jon on the shoulder as Sasha snatched a few papers from his lap.

Martin smiled at Jon, and Jon caught his eyes, smiling right back. Martin hummed before leaving to make tea, seeing as the three workaholics were in Research Mode.

“You didn’t sign a work form did you?” Sasha asked. Martin watched as Jon looked confused.

“No? Why?”

“Thank god!” Tim burst out, “Bitchard makes people sign work forms and that binds them to the institute.”

\---------------

Jon hummed, whistling as he went closer to his prey. The satisfaction he got from hearing their heartbeat pick up. Elias had seemed like a wonderful choice, considering Jon’s friends hated the man. 

He grinned and started running.

\------

Jon stretched over Martin's legs, he stretched and his face was against the break room couch. Martin had quietly thought that he was rather like a cat. His hands rested on Jon’s back, using his face as a table to set his tea. Jon didn’t protest, just mumbling into the couch.

Tim laughed, “Love birds!” He was still careful, having gotten burn scars from stopping the unknowing. He had joked about him and Jon matching. Sasha was holding her mug of tea, a few papers in her other hand.

“Hey Jon?”

Jon mumbled something into the couch before turning his head. He still had the largest eyebags any of them had ever seen and they dealt with Sasha. “Yes?”

“Are we like your pack? I’ve read a bunch about the hunt and it seems like there's a common theme.” Her voice teasing but serious. She was curious to know, though there was no compulsion.

Jon looked a bit flustered, “...Yes alright. You three are like my pack. If that's what you're calling it. Wouldn’t it be more civilized to call it a family?”

Sasha grinned, “Ok furry.”

Jon threw a glare at her, “Not a furry. This is slander.”

Tim grinned, leaning onto the table, his head in his hands, “Jon is the office pet Sasha! Don’t be mean.”

“Tim you are insufferable and I will bite you.”

“And what? Give me rabies?”

“Yes.” He said it very matter of fact that everyone was quiet for a second before the four of them were cackling together. Jon stretched again, sitting up next to Martin. Martin was holding his hand as he sipped his tea, Jon hummed and leaned his head on Martin’s shoulder.

“I’ll file a complaint with HR Jon. Will the institute health insurance cover rabies from coworkers?” Tim wondered aloud, and Sasha snickered, giving him a soft smack to his not burned arm. 

“How tragic. Are we still going to go eat tonight?”

“Double date!” Tim grinned and Sasha rolled her eyes.

“Not a double date, sorry Tim. Still haven’t fallen madly in love with you yet.”

Tim sighed dramatically and Sasha grinned. It was always hilarious to see the two joke about dating. On the other hand Jon and Martin were actually dating.

Martin snickered at the bantering and Jon looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Jon was going to fall asleep feeling like he belonged.


End file.
